


Close

by Neuma



Series: Giving Up control [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, botom!derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 02:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3592530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuma/pseuds/Neuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can feel his nails on my thigh, digging into my skin, just like mine are digging into his back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close

I can feel my orgasm taking over my body, each one and every single one of my muscles contracting. My back arching out of the bed, my head pressed against the pillow. I feel my mouth opening but no sound is coming out. I'm so close I can taste it, I can feel it in every nerve in my body. 

Just a bit more.  
Just one more push. 

I hear this sound, this high pitched whine and I have no doubt that it's coming out of me, but I don't have enough parts of my brain working to feel ashamed about it. 

Just a little bit more.  
I'm so fucking close. 

I can feel his nails on my thigh, digging into my skin, just like mine are digging into his back. He rests his forehead against mine, his open mouth touching mine, our breathing synchronized. I feel like begging. 

More  
Harder  
Faster  
Touch me 

My body is screeching, shouting. My wolf is howling and crying. It feels like burning. Like being broken and rebuild. A tear runs down my face and he kisses it. It feels oddly sweet, and I feel my eyes filling up with more tears. 

So close  
So fucking close 

One of my hands leave his back, attaching itself to the bed. My other hand moves to his ass. He starts to move faster, fucking me harder. His mouth against my jaw. 

I move my head so my neck is barred to him and his rhythm falters as his golden eyes look for something on mine. "Are you sure?" His voice sounds low and rough. I nod, being way past the point of forming words. 

He bites down and I feel myself letting go. I feel the teeth, the nails and the power going to my eyes. My orgasm hits me hard and fast, like being thrown against the windshield in a car crash. I feel all my muscles contracting and then, one by one, relaxing, the tension, the need dissipating. I hear him groaning and his cum filling me.  
He relaxes on top of me as little spasms run all over my body. 

If someone told me we were flying I would believe them. I've never felt so free. There's nothing like it. The sensation of complete release. Nothing in the world can compare. 

He kisses my neck and pulls out of me, flailing his way back to bed, managing to almost fall out of it. He flails a bit more before resting against me. "Stiles. How can you be so grateful in some things and so... You in others?" 

He looks at me and smiles. My breath catches in my throat. "You mean sex. I'm awesome at sex, right?" He punches the air "I knew it!"


End file.
